Rise Of The New Green Lantern
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Hal Jordan has fallen. His replacement? Zane, the brother of Green Lantern John Stewart. John Stewart isn't to happy that his brother was chosen to take on the responsibility of protecting others. So can Zane prove to his brother that he's ready, while ba
1. Lost Of A Hero

**Okay so first off, this is my first Green Lantern fanfic but overall my eleventh fanfic total so I kind of know what I'm doing. This story goes along with my current Batman Beyond Fan Fic and soon the the two heroes will make an appearance in each other's story.**

***I don't own Green Lantern only my OC's  
**

Chapter 1: Lost Of A Hero

Hal Jordan, the first human green lantern and one of four of Earth's protectors was currently in battle with his nemesis Sinestro. "Give it up Sinestro, you can't win' says Hal who then uses his power ring to form a giant fist, he swings at his opponent but Sinestro deflects it using his own yellow power ring along with his newly required red lantern ring. Hal goes for another attack but once again Sinestro blocks the attack and this time he uses his power rings to form two hands so he grasps Hal then he begins to squeeze.

"This is the end of you Hal Jordan," snarled Sinestro, Hal can feel the grip tighten and his ribs begin to break along with his breathing begins to falter. When Hal draws his final breath that's when Sinestro releases his death grip, he along with everyone watching the battle watch as Hal's lifeless body falls to the ground and when it reaches the ground it shakes as if hit by an earthquake. Sinestro satisfied with his work turns and flies off going back to his planet, people who had witnessed the epic and bloody battle walked out onto the street. They look down at the hole where Hal's lifeless body laid then suddenly his power ring lights up then flies off his finger and goes to look for Hal's replacement.

(The Streets Of Detroit Michigan)

A young African American man, about twenty-five is running down the street as some men in suits are chasing him. "Get back here Stewart," shouts the leader but the young man continues to run and doesn't look back as he enters an alleyway only to find that it's dead end. He turns to see his three chasers have cornered him, "The boss wants his money Zane…. And if you can't pay up then I guess we can make a arrangement where you can pay back by dying" said the leader as he and his made their way towards Zane.

"I'll…. I'll get the money…. Please, I just need more time," replies Zane, the leader throws a fist connecting with Zane's jaw knocking him back into the fence. The three men begin to beat down Zane, he tries to stand but he receives a kick to the ribs for his troubles. Zane wishes that they would just end his life and his suffering, he has no body…. His father died when he was young and just two months ago his mother passed away due to breast cancer. His brother… he never spoke of his brother.

"Leave him alone" came a voice from above, the three attackers turned around to see the Green Lantern known as John Stewart hovering above them. The three attackers knew better than to attack him so they took off running, John lands on the ground and goes to help Zane up but Zane yanks his arm away. "Zane… I'm only trying to help" says John, Zane looks at him and slaps John across the face.

"Now you want to help me? Where were you when dad died? Oh that 's right you were out saving the world with the Justice League, where were you when mom died? Oh yeah you were still to busy saving the world and I was left to mourn…. I was left to defend myself against men like them, because of you I fell into dark places that I'm afraid that I'll never get out of" replies Zane with anger in his voice. John looks at his little brother, not knowing what to say to him but Zane isn't finished, "Why do you bother with me…. You have a wife and a son who's what? Eighteen? So why don't you do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone" Zane pushes past his brother.

Zane walks down the sidewalk but not before pulling his hood over his head so in case he saw those men again. He continues to walk until he reaches his apartment that he shares with his girlfriend, he walks up the steps only to see his stuff outside and a note attached to one of the boxes.

_Zane_

_I can't do this shit anymore, you don't have a job and I know that your in some deep shit with a loan shark so I'm sorry but I'm kicking you out and if maybe you can clean up your act and straighten out whatever you in I'll take you back_

_Love You, _

_Sam xoxoxoxo_

Zane stared at the note, not in anger but in sadness cause he knew that she was right so he knocks on the door and it opens. Standing there in a long shirt stood his currently ex-girlfriend Sam, "I know that you don't want to see me or other things but I just wanted to tell you…. Tell you that your right so I'm going to clean up my act and get my shit straight but I was wondering if I could at least keep my things here until I do but just my stuff… I'll figure someplace else to sleep," he said. She didn't responded and he could tell that she was thinking about it then she agreed so they started carrying his things back inside.

He left when he was done, he ran down to the corner store that was looking for help and went in for an interview. He answered their questions truthfully but when they got to the part about his criminal past and they learned that he had been to jail for robberies they kicked him out and told him to never come back. Zane felt lost and he was hurting, he had to pay back that loan shark to which he owed six thousand dollars. He only had four thousand, which meant that he was short two thousand but he didn't want to run to anyone and ask for it…. He knew that he had to earn it the right and truthful way.

Zane thought about ways that he could get money then it hit him, he ran down the street to the gas station now knowing that you a once and a million shot of winning the lottery but he had to try. He bought two tickets and scratched them off then handed them back to the clerk who ran them though the machine. Zane watched as the man threw one away leaving only one left, he closed eyes hoping that some good news would come out of it and then there was silence so he opened his eyes.

The clerk had a smile on his face then he said, "You didn't win the lottery but you did win one hundred thousand dollars" the clerk took the money out of the cash register and hand the money to Zane who had the look of a little boy who's dreams had come true. Zane left the store only to run into the men from earlier, Zane put his hands up just as the passenger door of the leading black SUV opened up and an older man wearing a black suit with a white tie stepped out.

"Mr. Jones…. I was just coming to see you, I have your money plus interest" said Zane, the older man walks towards him and reaches out his hand so Zane quickly pays him the money is owned. The man turns and walks back to the SUV but stops and turns back to Zane.

"You know son…. I don't like it when people who owe me money wait six months to finally pay it back so boys…. Break his legs," said Mr. Jones who then stands and watches as his men begin making their way towards Zane. The leader goes for a right but this time Zane is ready so he ducks and comes back hitting an uppercut to the man's jaw, Zane turns his attention to the other two men who are now on either side of him. The two men leap at Zane who leaps backwards making the two men crash into each other, "Nice moves maybe you should come work for me?" said Mr. Jones.

Zane stared at the man with confusion and anger then he says, "Sorry I don't work for scum" Mr. Jones shook his head then snapped his fingers. Four more SUV's pulled up and more men emerged from side, "Great…. I'm so dead," muttered Zane who took off running down the street into oncoming traffic, which made drivers slam down on their brakes. Zane looked back as he was running and saw that the men were following him, he kept running until he stepped into an alleyway where he hid behind a dumpster.

He waited there, he heard the men stop and argue about where he had gone off two, he took a deep breath and then he looked up when he saw a green light. A green ball came hurling down at him so he put his arms in front of his face to block whatever was coming at him but nothing came so he brought his arms down to see the green ball floating in front of him. He reached out his hand and the ball disappeared but floating in the air was a green ring, which landed in the palm of his hand. "What the hell?" said Zane questionly, he picked the ring up in his other hand then placed it on his finger.

He soon found himself surrounded in a green layer, he looked himself over then before he could say anything he was shot into the air by some unknown force. "AH…. SOMEONE…. HELP ME!" shouted Zane as he left Earth's atmosphere, he found himself leaving the Milky Way and he kept going until he came to a planet that he had never seen before. He entered that planets atmosphere then suddenly the aura around him faded and he fell to the ground hard.

"So this is the one whose suppose to replace Hal?" came a ruffled voice in front of Zane. He lifts his head up to see a giant pink hippo creature in a green and black suit standing in front of him. Zane's eyes open wide when he sees the creature, he stumbles to his feet and looks around him to see that he was no longer on Earth and that he was surrounded by creatures all wearing the same suit. The big creature that had spoken earlier stepped aside as five little blue creatures appeared.

"Where am I?" asked a confused Zane,

"Welcome to Oa, we are the guardians of the Green Lantern Corps" replied one of the blue creatures. Zane looked at them then back to the he looked at everyone else.

"Why am I here?" asked

"You have been chosen to replace one of our fallen brethren, the one known as Hal Jordan," replied the purple creature, Zane looks around still trying to process everything that is happening to him. Zane goes to say something but he's cut off by a voice that he knows oh so well,

"Zane…. What the hell are you doing here?" Zane turns to see his brother John making his way though the crowd, John looks down and sees the power ring on Zane's finger. "No, I will not allow my brother to take over for Jordan," said John who was angry that his little brother might soon be involved with the Green Lantern Corps.

"I am sorry, John but the ring has chosen the next Green Lantern… brother or not he will be the next Green Lantern," replied one of guardians. Zane looked at his brother who was staring at him.

"I know that you hate the idea of me being involved in whatever your doing here but I'm here now…. And I'm not going anywhere" said Zane with serious tone that he uses when he's going to stand by something no matter the danger it brings to him. John turns and walks away in anger, soon everyone walks away leaving Zane alone with the purple creature that walks up to him.

"Don't worry about him…. John's a tough man but he'll come around, I'm Kilowog by the way," said the purple creature now known as Kilowog, Zane looks at him with a smile and says,

"I'm Zane Stewart… the new Green Lantern"

**Thanks for reading, please review but no flaming ones thanks**


	2. Kidnapped

**Hey, first off thanks to deadman68 and Shadow knight1121 for the reviews hopefully I can get some more so if your a person following this story then please help me out by telling others about this story and my Batman ones thanks enjoy  
**

***I don't own Green Lantern only Zane Stewart, Sam, Mr. Jones and Jackson  
**

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

"How many times are we going to run this training program?" asks Zane, his brother has been making him run the same routine twenty times already. Zane turns to see Kilowog standing next to John they both had their arms crossed to their chests, they nod their heads so Zane groans and does the routine again. Zane takes a deep breath then using his new power ring makes a random shapes for example, a rock, machine gun and sword.

"Do it again" said John with a stern look on his face, Zane couldn't believe it so then he said,

"Are fucking kidding me? John what the hell you have against me being in the Green Lantern Corp?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine I'll tell you, your immature, selfish and you know why? Cause you don't give a crap about anyone else…" he started to say,

"John your talking about your brother here" said a confused Kilowog, Zane puts up his hand motioning for Kilowog stop and telling John to continue for what he wanted to get off his chest.

"Your life is so messed up that you owe money to a loan shark and your too suborn to let anymore help you…. You know what? Your not even fit to wear that ring" he said then he went quite.

"Are you done?" asked Zane, John nods his head then Zane punches him square in the jaw causing John to fall to the ground. "You what John? You have no right to be angry with me… if anyone should be angry with someone then it should be me being angry with you and you want to know why? When dad died instead of coming to his funeral and mourns with mom and me you went off and joined the Marines then when mom dies I was there alone while you became a Green Lantern, so if anyone is the suborn prick then that is you" he said with angry fuming from his ears.

There was silence between the two brothers, Zane looked up as he noticed something off in the distance. "What the hell is that?" he asked as he pointed at the incoming object, the other two turn to see the thing Zane saw. It was a green orb and inside was a person, the three Lanterns ran to meet the orb as it landed and that's when John along with Kilowog recognized the person as fellow Green Lantern Karma Tui. "Who is that?" asked a confused Zane,

"Karma Tui… a fellow Green Lantern" replied Kilowog, the green orb disappeared and John caught her body. Zane was the first to notice that this brother hadn't said a word so he leaned over to Kilowog and said,

"What's up with John?"

"Him and Karma use to date" he replied, Zane raised an eyebrow then he noticed something so he said,

"Her ring is gone" the other two Lanterns looked and saw the same thing that Zane did. John checked her pulse and found that she didn't have one. "Is she?" asked Zane and John just nodded his head, "So that means her ring is looking for her replacement?" and again John nodded his head then carried Karma's body bridal style to the headquarters where they would bury her body alone with those who have fallen in battle. "So long does it usually take for the ring to find the person?" asked Zane,

"It depends on which planet they're on," replied Kilowog, Zane nod his head then asked,

"We're not suppose to stay here forever are we? I mean I can go back to Earth right?"

"Of course, I mean we can always contact you though your ring" he replied so once again Zane was surrounded by the green aura then he took off flying back to Earth. Just as fast as he went getting to Oa, it was the same speed that got him back home and then he made his way to his and Sam's apartment. He opens the front door, and notices that Sam wasn't in the kitchen so he went into the living but she wasn't in there either so he walked into the bedroom but still couldn't find her so he left. He decided that he would go visit John's wife Shayera and their son Rex who had just turned eighteen yesterday.

Zane walks up the steps then rings the buzzer, "Who is it?" came Shayera's voice from the other said, Zane said it was him so she let him in and so he did then he walked up the steps to the penthouse at the top. The front door opened and standing there was Zane's eighteen-year-old nephew Rex,

"Hey kid" said Zane, Rex looked up and smiled when he saw his uncle. They hugged when walked back inside together.

"So Zane what brings you here?" asked Rex

"What? I can't come and visit my nephew?" replied Zane who pretend to be offended, then his smile faded when he was Sharyera standing there with her arms crossed to her chest.

"They only time you ever come over is when you need money" she said coldly, Zane put his hands up in defense and replied,

"Not this time, things are different now…. I've learned my lesson and now I'm taking on a more responsible role"

"Oh yeah? What is it? Who I know stealing things" she said again with coldness toward him, Zane shook his head then dug his hand into his pocket then pulled out the ring and showed it to her. "You…. You're a Green Lantern…. Whom did you replace?" she asked in shock,

"Some dude named Hal Jordan but isn't the only who's fallen, now Karma Tui has fallen" he responded

"Who's responsible for their deaths?" asked Rex, Zane looked at his nephew then his sister in law and said,

"Sinestro"

They talked for a while before it was time for Zane to held back home to see Sam was back. When he opened the front door to their apartment he stopped dead to see that place had been turned upside down then he saw the note attached to the table.

_If you want to see your pretty girlfriend again then you better come to the place and pay back what you owe the boss and we're not talking about money either…_

_Jackson_

Zane stared at the note in anger and sorrow, Mr. Jones had his men kidnap Sam and if Zane didn't save her then she will be killed. Zane couldn't lose another person he loved so he turned and ran out the front door, he went into the alleyway and took a deep breath before flinging his arms out to his side and when he looked down he saw that his body was covered in a sleeve-less green and black suit that came with finger-less gloves. He flew into the air then took in the direction where Jones who bring people who owed him money to their death.

He landed right outside on a green branch, he goes to move but something stops him, "What in the hell do you think your doing?" came a voice from behind him. He turns to see John hovering there,

"None of your damn business" replied Zane who goes to fly at the building but he finds himself trapped in a green ball so he turns to see John had used his power ring to trap him. "Let me go John," snarled Zane,

"Not until I get some damn answers," replied John,

"Damn it John…. They have Sam and if I don't save her then their going to kill her and I can't afford to lose someone else I love" said Zane with anger and sadness in his voice.

"Alright but I'm going in with you" said John who released Zane from the ball, John flew ahead of Zane who used his power ring and formed a mallet then he knocked his brother out cold.

"Sorry John…. But I have to do this myself, I got her into this and I'm going to get her out of it" he said being flying off towards the building

**Notable Deaths in Earth 30 (The Universe my superhero stories take place on)**

**The Snake Enters Arkham City**

**1. Hug Strange**

**2. Ra's Al Ghul**

**3. Talia Al Ghul**

**4. Joker**

**5. Quick Strike**

**Fall Of The Snake And Rise Of The Bat**

**1. Black Mask**

**2. Deadshot**

**3. Diana Wayne/ Wonder Woman**

**Rise Of The New Green Lantern**

**1. Hal Jordan**

**2. Karma Tui**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review thanks  
**


	3. Rescuse x2

**Hey I'm back, here is the next chapter... well you already knew that of course anyways in this chapter Zane goes to save Sam but in the end they end up getting saved by someone we all know and love... I mean if you have been reading my Batman Beyond Rebirth story then you already know the answer to the question.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Really? Really? Do i really have to even say it?  
**

Chapter 3: Rescue x2

Zane entered the building though the back, he snuck throughout the building until he came to a stage where he saw Sam tied up to a pole with Mr. Jones' men surrounding her but Jones was nowhere in sight. The men walk off as they heard some noise off on the other side leaving Sam to be guarded by one man with a 9mm. Zane climbed up onto the stage, Sam turned her head and saw him but before she could do anything he put his finger to his mouth then he came up from behind the man and knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the head.

Zane went over to Sam and carefully peeled the tape off her mouth, "Zane are you crazy? These men are carrying guns," she whispered as he moved to untie her whom he did but then the men had returned. They stood there with their arms in the air, Jackson was the leading the men which made Zane think that Mr. Jones has nothing to do with this situation. "What are you going to do with us?" asked a terrified Sam, Jackson chuckled then he said,

"Thanks to your boyfriend…. Today is the day you die little girl" Sam's eyes open wide then she turns to Zane who continues to stare at Jackson with daggers then he says,

"That's bullshit Jackson…. I paid Jones off"

"You waited too long Stewart…. Now you pay with your life"

"Let her go, this is between me and you"

"I have a better idea…. You have five minutes to run", before anyone could say a word, Zane grabs Sam's wrist and they take off running. "Sick 'em boys," says Jackson with a smile so his men take off after Zane and Sam. Zane leads Sam up a flight of stairs to the rooftop, they come to a halt then turn when they hear the door being flung open emerging are their chasers.

"Sam…. Get down" says Zane

"Are you fucking crazy? They'll kill us"

"Trust me…. Please?"

Sam nodded her head but just as she began to crouch down the men started shooting. She covered her head and closed her eyes but then suddenly there weren't any more guns being fired so she opens her eyes to see that a green ball surrounds them. She looks to Zane who's now wearing his Green Lantern suit, when the men stopped shooting then that's when Zane used his power ring and formed a fist and knocked the men backwards to the ground.

"Zane… What the hell?" asked a confused Sam who stands up, Zane turns his head to look at her and goes to say something but he's cut off when Jackson appears and starts shooting his gun so Zane puts up a shield in-between them blocking the bullets. "Zane how are able to do that?" asked Sam,

"Now's really not the time to be asking questions babe" he replies, Jackson fires some more shots but it's no use. "Drop the weapon Jackson, I don't want to hurt you" says Zane, he begins to walk forward but then suddenly the green shield goes away along with his Green Lantern suit, "What the fuck?" asks a confused Zane. Jackson stands up and points his .45 at them then says,

"Say goodnight" but before Jackson could pull the trigger a flying object shaped by a bat appeared. "What the hell is that?" asks Jackson, the bottom of the plane opens and a man in black falls from the hole. He lands on the rooftop in-between Jackson and Zane. "Who the fuck are you?" asks Jackson, the man in blacks turns his head to face him then says,

"I'm Batman" then before Jackson could reply Batman flings a batarang knocking his gun out of his hand. Jackson grips his hand in pain then looks up as Batman comes down on him hitting him in the chest with a kick knocking him backwards. Jackson takes a swing at Batman only for Batman to bring his knee up into Jackson's gut then he drives his elbow into the back of Jackson's head. Batman picks Jackson up from the ground, "You tell your boss that either he leaves these two alone or Batman's coming for him" he says before hitting him in the head with a head but before tossing him to the ground.

Zane goes to step when suddenly the part of the roof gives away so they start falling, Batman runs and leaps over the edge. Zane grabs Sam's hand and then his is grabbed Batman who shoots a grappling hook to his batwing. They dangle for a while before they land safely on the ground, "So your Batman? I always pictured you bigger and older" said Zane as he helped Sam stand up. Batman stared at him without saying word, Zane goes to speak again but his brother cuts him off,

"Your not the Batman I know" Batman turns to face John as he lands on the ground,

"I took over for him when his back was broken during the war that he told you and the other league members about" replies Batman

"I take it that he was stubborn to realize that you were the best replacement?" asked John

"I was the only qualified replacement since Nightwing lost an eye and Robin quit to live a normal life and raise a family" responds Batman, John nods his head then turns to face his brother who was stilling at Batman while Sam was looking at three of the men.

"John what the hell happened to the power in my ring?" asks Zane

"It died out"

"What the fuck you mean it died out?"

"The power isn't unlimited… you need to charge the ring once in a while"

"Then how am I suppose to do that?" instead of replying John lifts his arm up and using his power ring summons a lantern, "Okay…. What now?" asks Zane to which John replies,

"Stick you ring into the circle then repeat the oath", Zane sticks his hand into the center but then doesn't say anything. "Follow Me," says John,

**In brightest Day…. In blackest night**

**No evil shall escape my sight**

**Let those who worship evil's might**

**Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!**

There was a flash of green light and then once again Zane was in his sleeve-less Green Lantern suit. "Okay I'm sorry but can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" asks a confused Sam, the three men look at her then Zane and John to turn to look at Batman but he was gone with only a note left behind in his place.

"Does he always do that?" asks Zane

"Yep" replies John

"Hello? Is someone going to answer my damn question or not?" asked Sam this time only Zane looked at her. He takes a deep breath then walks towards her but she backs away from him, "I want answers now Zane" she said still scared.

"Babe let's go home and I promise to tell you everything I can" he said, Sam was hesitant at first but then nodded her head. For the second time today a green ball but this time they were floating in mid-air surrounded them. Sam grasps onto his arm, "It's alright… your safe" said Zane reassuring her as they floated away back towards home leaving John standing there along.

As John watched them, Batman appeared next to him, "You know when Bruce said you needed my help I didn't think I would have to babysit your brother" he says,

"Did you put the tracer on him?" asks John ignoring Batman's statement,

"Of course" replies Batman who turns to walk away then he stops and turns his head to face John. "Just for the record…. I'm totally against this," he says before blasting off into the sky right back into the awaiting batwing.

**Wow intense chapter, in the next one Zane will tell Sam everything he can... pray for him please, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	4. The Man Behind It All

**I'm back again with the next chapter and yes Batman is still in his chapter so enjoy oh btw another Superhero makes his appearance and so does a familiar villain that we all love to hate. There is also a huge surprise at the end as Karma Tui's replacement will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have to say it again  
**

Chapter 4: The Man Behind It All

"_So let me get this straight…. A guy named Hal Jordan whom you never met before dies during a battle with a man named Sinestro and Hal's ring named you as his replacement?" said Sam,_

"_Yeah that pretty much it" replied Zane, then there was silence then Zane said, "Bats I found the tracer and I know you've been following me so come on out" _

Zane and Sam turned their heads as the balcony window opened and in walked Batman. "How long have you know?" he asked,

"Since we left you and brother back at the warehouse" Zane replied with a smile, "You know after I found the tracer on my back" he added with this time that Sam smiled. Batman glared at the two of them then he said,

"I checked out your Mr. Jones but what I found out confuses me"

"What did you find?" asked both Zane and Sam at the same time,

"He's not just a lone shark, he's also a drug dealer but he's being paid off by someone who has major resources and a lot of money" replied Batman,

"What about Bruce Wayne?" asked Sam, Batman glared at her and shook his head, "Well besides Wayne the only other richest guys in the world is Jason Blade and Lex Luthor," she added. Batman's expression didn't change as she named off the men but he did bring his arms to his chest when she said Lex's name. "Why would Lex employ a dirty rat like Jones?" she asked, Batman pulls out a file and tosses it to Zane who catches and begins to look over the contents while Batman talked.

"Jones is a top drug dealer, fuck he owns half of Detroit's police and politicians…. With Jones under Luthor's employment, what Lex wants to happen in this city he gets but if we can take down Jones then we can take down Luthor also but if we're going into Luthor Corp. then we're going to need some backup"

"Who?" asked Zane, without Batman even needing to answer a man wearing a black shirt with a red S on the front and blue jeans flew into the room.

"Zane and Sam meet Superboy" replied Batman, Zane stood up and shook hands with Superboy. "The three of us are going to take down Lex together" he added, Zane nodded then he used his Green Lantern outfit while Batman leaped into the bat wing and Superboy flew off into the air with Batman and Zane soon following him.

(Lex Corp)

Lex was sitting down at his desk when the door to his office was flung opened so he looked up to see his personal body guard Mercy and Mr. Jones enter the room. "Ah Mr. Jones what do I owe the unexpected visit?" he asked with a fake smile, Mr. Jones walked up and quickly took the seat in front of Lex's desk.

"It's bad Mr. Luthor…. I tired have that kid who owed me money wacked like you said to do but before my man Jackson could kill the bastard that's when the bat freak showed up" replied Mr. Jones, Lex slammed his fists down on his desk with such force that caused a crack to from on his desk.

"What the hell do you mean the Bat showed up?" he shouted in anger, Mr. Jones began to explain what went down in the warehouse. "God damn it if we're not careful then surely make a connection from you to me then they will involve Superboy and that is something we cannot allow" said Lex.

(Outside Lex Corp)

Three heroes had taken base on the rooftop across from Lex Corp., "What are they saying?" asked Zane to Batman who was listing in on the conversation between Lex and Jones.

"They're talking," replied Superboy who was using his super hearing to the conversation also. Then before either Batman or Superboy could say a word Zane took off towards the window, "You have to admit the guy has guts" said Superboy who took off after Zane leaving Batman alone.

"Wait we don't have enough… Slag it," he said before he too takes off after the other two.

Zane and Superboy come bursting though the window, "Damn it" shouts Lex then Mercy, Jones and him pull out their guns and begin to shoot at the heroes only for Zane to use his power ring and form a shield. Jones notices Zane so he says,

"It's you…. That punk kid… I'm going to kill you" he starts firing his gun again but Zane uses the shield to deflect bullets.

"Give it up Luthor it's over" said Superboy,

"I don't think so Superboy," replied Lex who then pulled out green kryptonite from a pocket inside his jacket. Superboy started to feel weak then he fell to the ground hard. Lex walks over and holds the kryptonite over his fallen nemesis; a batarang comes out from the shadow knocking the kryptonite out of his hand. He turns his head and says with a snarl, "Batman" then Batman emerges from the shadow.

"Like he said Luthor…. It's over," said Batman and then the door leading to Lex's office came busting open. Metropolis police came rushing into the room and they pointed their guns at Luthor, Mercy and Jones who raised their hands to the air in surround.

The three heroes stood on the rooftop across from Lex Corp. once again and watching as the police place Lex and the others in the back of the squad car. "Well that team up was fun," said Zane with a smile on his face, he turned to the face the others who nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could do what John and the others did," he said which made Superboy and Batman turn their attention to him.

"Do what?" asked Superboy

"Form our own Justice League… you know since the old one kind of fell apart after what happened to the originals," replied Zane, he waited for the other two to answer and when Superboy replied he smiled,

"I'm in" now they waited for Batman's reply but when they turned to look at him he was already gone.

"He sure does do that a lot" Zane said, Superboy chuckled then said,

"Yeah the old did…. He's just doing the same" Zane nodded his head before flying off back towards Detroit. As he was flying his ring beeped so he said,

"This is Zane"

"_Zane…. This Kilowog, your presence is being requested on Oa" came Kilowog's voice_

"I'm on my way," replied Zane who then changed his direction so he went upwards, he kept flying until he finally arrived on Oa. He made his way over to where John and Kilowog were standing, "What's the big commotion?" he asked,

"The replacement for Karma Tui" replied Kilowog, Zane turned his attention back to where the guardians were standing. The new Green Lantern made their appearance and when Zane saw who it was it made his and John's jaw drop then they both said,

"Sam?"

***So what did you think? Surprising right? anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review, p.s. New Batman Beyond Rebirth Chapter coming up later tonight**


	5. Stripped Of The Ring

**Hey everyone, sorry about the slow update but if you go to college then you know how hard it is to update anyways here is Chapter 5 so without... ah Enjoy!**

***I don't own Green Lantern only Zane Stewart  
**

Chapter 5: Stripped Of The Ring

"Sam is the new Green Lantern? When the hell did this happen?" asked a confused Zane, the last time he saw her was when he left with Superboy and Batman to go to Metropolis to stop Luther. John cut off his train of thought when he heard him say,

"Now you know I felt when I found out that you had taken over for Hal" Zane turn to say something but couldn't when he saw that John and Kilowog were already walking away from him. Zane turned back only to see that Sam was making her way over to him. He began to walk and met her halfway, they stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other at first then she broke the silence.

"I know what your thinking…. You don't want me to be here…. You don't want me to be put in harms way… you don't…." but before she could finish what she was saying Zane pressed his lips to hers. After about three minutes he pulled away then said,

"Stay here" then before she could ask why, he flew up into the air and then made his way over to where the guardians were still standing after the announcement. He landed in front of them.

"Ah, Zane what can we do for you?" asked the guardian that stood in front of Zane,

"I want the new lantern as my partner" he replied, the guardians stood in silence then the one on the right of Zane said,

"She is your lover is that the reason for it?" Zane nodded then the same guardian said; "We think it would be better if you weren't"

"Why the hell not?" asked Zane to which another guardian replied,

"If we are to pair together then if one of you were to get hurt then the other might not act in the safety of others but your lover" Zane couldn't believe it but then he also knew that they were speaking the truth. Zane turned to fly off when he heard one of the guardians say,

"She will be partnered with Guy Gardner" Zane stopped and turned to face the guardians once again. He became upset and angry, he's met Guy before and their first meeting was the best.

_Flashback_

_Zane and his brother John flew to a warehouse were the Lanterns of earth were to meet to decide which sections of Earth, which Lantern would protect. When Zane entered the room he saw two other men waiting for them, "Zane this is Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner, guys this is my brother and new Green Lantern Zane Stewart" said John introducing the three men. _

_There was something about Guy that Zane didn't but knew that he shouldn't judge someone until they talk to him, that was something his mother had taught him before she died. Kyle put a map of the Earth on the only table in the room, "Okay so who wants first dibs?" he asked,_

"_I'll take whatever section Detroit is in," said Zane without looking down at the map, _

"_Sorry kid but that's northwest section is mine" replied Guy, Zane looked over at the lantern, _

"_You lost that section when Jordan had to take over when you __**DECIDED **__to take a personal day, which you full damn well that Lanterns __**CAN'T **__do that" said a some-what irritated John, Zane snickered then Guy curled his lip then brought his arms to his chest but then he said,_

"_Your going to let some rookie take over that section that Jordan died in? I mean if I was his brother I would make him take over the southern section where there is less trouble" before either John or Kyle could say anything Zane blasted Guy backwards. Guy sat up with anger across his face, "You wanna play with the big dogs Rookie?" then Guy launched himself at Zane. Guy is the first to land a right to Zane's face then Zane brought his knee up into Guy's gut making him roll off of him._

_Kyle goes to break up the fight but John stops him, "You can't seriously enjoying this?" he asked confusingly and John replied by saying,_

"_No…. but I know that Zane needs to stand up for himself" the two lanterns watched as Zane landed a left to Guy's jaw then before he could land another blow a green blockade appeared in-between the two men. Zane could feel a coldness going down his chin so he used his tongue and licked to find out that it was his blood._

_End Flashback_

Zane landed back down in front of the guardians, "No, there is no way in hell I'm letting her be around him, it's either me, John, Kyle or Kilowog but that's it" he barked at them. He could see that the guardians were thinking it over then one of them said,

"Both John and Kyle are already on missions so she will be partnered with Kilowog" Zane took a deep breath then smiled. He flew off back towards where Sam was waiting for him. He made his way over to her and then took her hand when he reached her then brought her over to where John and Kilowog were talking.

"Hey Kilowog" said Zane as they neared, "This is Sam, and guardians have appointed her as your partner" he said, Kilowog shook his head,

"Sorry but the next trainee is suppose to go to Guy" John put his hand on Kilowog's shoulder then said,

"I think you can make an exception this one time" Kilowog looked between Zane and John then saw that there was something that they were not telling him so he took a deep breath then said,

"I hope you like getting dirty cause I'm going to take it easy on you"

"I have eight brothers…. I think I'll be able to handle it," replied Sam with a smile, the four Lanterns were busy talking when they heard a large commotion so they turned to see three lanterns enter approach.

Zane let out a small growl when he saw Guy was in the middle of the group. He went to forward but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see that it belonged to John. "It's not the time nor the place" he heard John mutter, Zane turned back just in time to see Guy making his way towards them.

"So this must be the new Lantern… I must say that she is a beauty and may I also ask do you have someone special back on Earth?" he said, Zane cleared his throat then said,

"I'm her boyfriend"

"You? You're with the rookie? The one took over one…. No I take that back… the greatest Green Lantern in the whole Corps. Please how about you drop the zero and get with the hero who's going to stop Sinestro and save the lives of millions of Lanterns," replied Guy.

Zane leaned back and whispered to his brother, "How about now?"

"I believe it is," replied John then before any of the Lanterns new what happened, Zane lands a punch to Guy's jaw. Guy stumbled backwards then Zane launched himself at Guy taking him down to the ground.

"Someone has to stop them," said Sam, when she sees that no one is inching to stop them she goes to move but John stops her. "How can you let your brother do this?" she asked confused,

"It stops when either a lantern as seen enough or the Guardians show up to stop it" he replied, Sam looked at him then back at the fight between Zane and Guy.

Guy goes to throw a punch but stops when he and along with everyone else hear,

"ENOUGH" they all turn to see the Guardians descending down, " You should not be fighting amongst each other when a enemy is still at large and killing a fellow Lantern off" Zane released his grip on Guy and then backed off, "As of right now, Zane Stewart… you are hereby stripped of your power ring until we see that you are able to handle the responsibility". Shock came over everyone except Guy who was grinning like an idiot. Zane stepped forwarded and handed his ring to the speaker of the Guardians, "John Stewart, please escort your brother back to Earth" was the last thing that was said before the Guardians went back to their tower leaving the Lanterns.

Zane looked down at the ground, a large green bubble surrounded him and then he watched as he was in the air.

The whole journey back to Earth Zane didn't speak a word, "What am I suppose to do now?" he asked when he arrived at his and Sam's apartment, he looked up to see John staring back at him who then said,

"I don't know Zane… I'll try to talk to the Guardians but I can't promise anything" Zane nodded his head then watched as John flew out the window and when back to Oa.

***What the WTF? Zane loses his ring just because he got into a fight with that asshole? anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	6. Still A Hero

**Hey here's another chapter for this story, oh by the way I'm going to be focusing my whole attention on this story then back to my Batman Beyond story which Zane will appear in at the end. We now entering a the first Arc in this story so enjoy!**

***I don't own Green Lantern only Zane Stewart  
**

Chapter 6: Still A Hero

It has been six days since the Guardians had stripped Zane of his power ring but even still he promised to help others any way he could. He was currently sitting in an office, interviewing for a job as paramedic and right now they're on the part that Zane dreads talking about the most. "I'll admit, I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of and I believe that this job can help me get on the right path" he said after the man had asked him the question. Silence filled the room, and then finally the man said,

"It's a trainee position but if you work hard then you'll be able to move up the ladder"; Zane smiled but then he thought of something so then he asked,

"Not that I'm happy about getting the job but can I ask why? I mean you know what my past was?" the man looked at him then said,

"I've seen, men and women come in who have done many of the same things you've done and just like them I'm going to give you a second chance" Zane thanked the man once more then walked out the door. The first person he met was a dark haired woman,

"You must be the new trainee" she said, Zane nodded his head then she said, "Well come on, you can have your first ride alone" Zane followed her out to the back where an ambulance was parked. He got into the passenger seat while the woman got into the driver's seat. "The name is Natara, how about you?" she said to which Zane replied,

"Zane Stewart" Natara goes to respond when a voice comes over the radio,

"_Unit 93, we request your assistance on Summer Days Daycare, A fire has broken out and there are reportedly injured kids and adults"_

Natara stepped on the gas peddle and turned on the lights, "Well rookie, it looks like you get some action on your first day" she said as she drive down the road to a small building that was on fire. She pulls to a complete stop; both Zane and Natara step out. Zane watched as firefighters tired to put fires or came in and out of the building carrying children or adults. Zane looked over and saw one of the daycare workers with a group of children but then he saw that she suddenly got upset.

"Wait…. Where's Misty and Ash?" she said,

Zane looked at the building and up at the third story window, where he saw two kids looking out the window. Without letting Natara know, he took off running straight inside the building. Zane ran up the two flight of steps before stopping in the hallway. "Misty…. Ash" he called out, he heard screams coming from a room down the hall so he took off running down the hall. When he came to a stop outside the door where he heard the cries come from, he grabbed the door handle but the burning made him bring it back. He brought his foot back then kicked the door in, stepping inside; he looked around finding the two kids huddled together in a corner.

Zane goes to run over to them but stops when part of the roof comes falling down in front of him. Zane steps backwards then runs and leaps over the fallen pieces, he lands in front of the kids. He picks them up then jumps back over the burning pieces then makes his way out the door into the hallway. He goes back to the stairway but stops when he sees that the stairs where engulfed in flames, he turns back around then runs to the opposite end of the hallway. Zane turns around to face the flames as they come near, "Are we going to be okay mister?" asked Ash.

Before Zane could reply the wall to the side of them comes crashing in, two figures come in though the wall. Zane smiles when he recognizes Superboy and his sister-in law Hawkgirl. Superboy takes the two kids and flies back out the hole while Hawkgirl takes Zane outside and land on the ground where Natara comes running over. "Are you insane?" she yells at him, Zane rubs the back of his head then says,

"I saw the kids were still in the building so I acted" Natara rubs her temples then turns and walks back to the ambulance. Zane turns around just as Superboy joins them,

"Who was that?" he asked

"That's Natara, I am or probably was a paramedic trainee," replied Zane, the conversation was cut short when Hawkgirl said,

"Why didn't you use your power ring to save the kids?"

"The Guardians stripped me of my ring when I got into a fight with another Lantern"

"Who was the other Lantern?" asked Superboy to which he replied,

"Guy Gardner" before either Hawkgirl or Superboy could ask another question Natara came back over. "So I guess that my time as a trainee is over?" asked Zane when Natara reached them and she replied by saying,

"No, let's just your no longer a trainee, your now officially a paramedic just please don't run into a burning building again" Zane smiled and nodded his head then she said, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home slick" Zane thanked the two heroes for saving his butt then followed his new partner back to the parked ambulance. "I must say, this is the first time nobody was seriously injured," she said. Zane looked at her then said,

"Back there did you really call me Slick?" She smiled and nodded, Natara pulled up to Zane's apartment then he leaped out and started walked to the front door. Zane jogged up the steps then entered his apartment but came to a stop in the living room when he saw a figure in a red and black uniform looking out the window. "Who the hell are you?" he shouted, the stranger turned and that's when Zane recognized him from some databases back on Oa so he said, "What are you doing here Atrocitus?"

"Ah so you know who I am, I am here to offer you the chance for revenge on the Guardians and the Lantern known as Guy Gardner," replied Atrocitus, Zane knew that Sam, John and Kilowog wouldn't approve so he said,

"Get out" then Atrocitus said,

"Oh I plan too, only you're coming with" Zane went to say something but before he could he was hit from behind falling to the ground. Abyssma used his red power ring and picked Zane up. The two Red Lanterns flew out though the opened patio window up into space, but what they didn't know was that Zane's nephew Rex saw the whole thing from the ground so he turned and ran back home.

**Holy shit! Zane just got kidnapped... what does this mean? don't forget to reivew**


	7. Rise Of The New Red Lantern

**Hey here's another Chapter but part 2 in the Red Lantern Arc so enjoy! BTW if anyone's interested I'm still looking for someone to write Origin stories to Superman, Green Lanern (John Stewart), Flash and Martian Manhunter.**

***I don't own Green Lantern  
**

Chapter 7: Rise Of The New Red Lantern

**Ysnaylt- Red Lantern Base**

On a table laid the man once known as Zane, "How much longer until his mind is no more?" asks Atrocitus as he enters the room. The doctor turns to face his master then says,

"A few more adjustments then he will be yours to completely control my lord" Atrocitus smiles, a few minutes later than the same doctor said, "He's ready". Atrocitus walked over and placed a Red Lantern Ring on the man's ring finger. His eye's shot open but instead of his normal brown eyes they were pure red. Atrocitus goes to say something when a part of the roof gets blasted in then Four Green Lanterns enter though the hole. Atrocitus recognizes three of the four.

"John Stewart, Kiolowog and Guy Gardner and the new Lantern, I know why you're here but you too late, he's mine now" he said with a smile,

"Give me back my brother you son of a bitch" replied John with growl, Atrocitus let out a chilling laugh then said,

"Your brother is no more… he is now Razor" then suddenly the man known as Razor sat up, a red hood with a black trim appeared on Razor's head. "Kill them," said Atrocitus then before any of the Green Lanterns could react Razor blasted Kilowog backwards then slams John against the wall using his Red power ring. Razor turned his attention to Sam and Guy, Razor didn't know why but when he saw Guy he felt anger more than before so he quickly swatted Sam aside then using his power ring pins Guy to the wall.

"If I must kill anyone then I'll start with you" growled Razor then formed a sword with is ring, he brings the sword back but before he could land the killing blow, he was blasted to the side by Sam. Razor turns his attention to her; "Foolish Lantern, you shall share his fate too" Raze goes to attack but suddenly stops.

Sam flies towards him, "Zane, it's me…. It's Sam" she said, as she got closer, she waited for him to respond. Suddenly Razor groans in pain then grabs his head, "Zane, please come back to me" she said with sadness in her voice. She watches as Razor looks at her then she notices that his eyes turn normal.

"Sam?" he said in his normal voice, Sam reaches up and places her hand on his shoulder but just as she touched him that's when his eyes went red again. "Foolish girl, the one called Zane is dead and gone only RAZOR!" snarls Razor who then pushes her away only to blast Kilowog again then turns his attention back to Guy. Razor grabs Guy then begins to slam all over the place. Razor picks Guy up then grips him with a hand he formed with his power ring. He begins to squeeze, every time Guy struggles are when Razor tightens the grip and squeeze harder.

"Zane stop it," shouts John, Sam appears next to him and says,

"It's not Zane, not really whatever they did to him, he's not doing it willingly" Kilowog rushes and tackles Razor releasing his grip on Guy. Kilowog brings his fist back but before he can land the punch Razor smashes his forearm into the side of Kilowog's head. Razor stands then faces the other three Lanterns he rushes at them knocking both Guy and John then once again turns his attention to Sam. Once again he goes to attack but suddenly stops, Razor lets out a loud roar and puts his hands to his head.

"What's happening!" Atrocitus shouted at the doctor, the doctor pressed some buttons on the computer then said,

"I don't know, he shouldn't be malfunctioning"

"FIX IT!" shouted Atrocitus so the doctor started working, "My plans will not be pushed back" Atrocitus then pushed a button which opened a window and four Red Lanterns entered the room and attacked Sam and John who quickly gathered Kiolowog and Guy then retreated. Razor watched on as they fled then turned to Atrocitus who pressed a button on a remote, which knocked Razor out.

"What now my lord?" asked Abyssma who appeared next to Atrocitus and the unconscious Razor.

"We continue our work on Razor then… we turn our attention to Earth.

**Oa**

"If it is true that Zane is in deed now a Red Lantern then he is now a enemy of the Green Lantern Corp." said Leader of the Guardians,

"Haven't you been listening to a damn word I said? Zane isn't doing of his own free will, Atrocitus has done something to him" replied John,

"How can you be certain?" asked another Guardian, John was starting to get pissed off that Guardians weren't listening so he turned away then Sam came forward.

"We are certain, surely this wouldn't stop him from returning to the Green Lantern Corp.?" she asked,

"Until you have accurate proof, we can't make any decisions," replied another Guardian, Kiolowog was the next to come forward,

"But wait Razor… I mean Zane couldn't attack Sam that must mean something?" he said, but Guardian rebuffed his question by saying,

"He is male, he obliviously finds her attractive"

"But he said my name in Zane's voice and he had his eyes" Sam shouted, the three Lanterns saw that the Guardians weren't going to budge so they left. "What do we do now?" asked Sam to which John replied,

"We do what the Guardians won't"

"What's that John?" asked Kilowog and John replies,

"Find out where the Red Lanterns are going to attack next…. Then try and stop Zane no matter what". The three Lanterns take off and fly back to the sleeping quarters. But what they didn't know was that someone had heard the whole conversation and that someone was the one who took Hal Jordan and Karma Tui, the man known as Sinestro who appeared out of the shadows with a smile.

"Interesting… Very interesting"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	8. Red, Yellow and Green

**Hey what's up, okay so here is part 3 in the Rise Of The New Red Lantern Arc but before I let you go to read this I would like to let you know that you can read the origins of the original Justice League with Batman Begins written by me, Superman written by deadman68 and soon a Wonder Woman origins story written by RonRon10 so be on the look out for that. Now enjoy!**

***I don't own Green Lantern  
**

Chapter 8: Red, Yellow and Green

Razor opened his eyes to find himself in a small room; he gets up then after pulling his hood over his head leaves. He looks around and walks down the hallway which lead him to a bigger room where he saw his master and leader Atrocitus standing in the middle but he turned as Razor approached. "Ah Razor, how do you feel?" he asked, Razor got down on one knee then said,

"Better my lord" the door opened again but instead of a Red Lantern walking a figure in yellow and black did. Razor immediately stood up then got ready to strike but settled down when he felt his master's hand on his shoulder.

"Sinestro, you dare show your face here? After you killed one of my own men," said Atrocitus with anger in his voice. Sinestro let out a cold laugh then said,

"Foolish Atrocitus, you would never had found Razor if I hadn't killed Hal Jordan" Razor let out a small growl but Sinestro continued by saying, "That's not why I here, I here to warn you that the Guardians will not do nothing to retrieve their lost Lantern but three Green Lanterns are willing to so this is what I propose, we team up and attack Earth drawing them there and that's when we destroy them"

Razor looked to his master and saw that he was actually thinking it over but he knew not to say anything for it wasn't his place to do so. "Alright Sinestro, we shall combine our forces, the Red Lanterns and the Yellow Lanterns join forces to destroy our enemies the Green Lanterns once and for all" said Atrocitus. Razor then watched as Sinestro turned around and walked out of the room. "What that fool takes me for? An idiot? Razor we when ascend to Earth…. I want you to follow Sinestro were ever he goes and report back to me anything suspicious," said Atrocitus.

"Yes my lord" replied Razor who then walked out of the room. Razor continued to walk the hall but stopped and hid behind a corner when he saw Sinestro talking into his power ring. Razor heard nothing of interest to report to his master so he walked out from the shadow and walked forward right past Sinestro but stopped when Sinestro called him. "I have no business with you Sinestro" he deadpanned; he only received a laugh from the Yellow Lantern.

"Razor, may I ask you a question?" he asked

"Make it quick, I have better things to do than to talk to the likes of you" replied Razor,

"How much do you remember before becoming a Red Lantern?"

"I was always a Red Lantern, nothing more"

"We test that theory when we reach Earth"

Razor rolled his eyes then turned and walked away leaving Sinestro behind him; he made his way to the food area. Razor never ate the food for he found it to be unable to eat so he just sat down at a table in the corner. Razor was soon joined by Antipathy. "I'm not in the mood your questions Antipathy," said Razor with a hint of sharpness in his voice.

Antipathy let out small laugh then said, "Oh C'mon Razor, come on tell me what's on your mind?"

"That's none of your business Anti," replied Razor who then stood up and started to walk away. He sensed Antipathy following him so he turned to face her, "What the hell do you want from me?" he snarled then before he knew what was happening he was pressed against the wall. "Release me Anti or I'll make you," snarled Razor, this earned him a laugh from her then she pressed her lips to his but he pushed her away. Razor was lost for words at what had just happened then without a word he walked back to his quarters. Leaving another person in his dust, Razor enters his quarters and begins to pace around.

There was something…. Something about that kiss that made him think of someone else but he couldn't place it. He sat on the ground then closed his eye to try and get an image of the person. When he was able to, he saw the brunette hair with the green eyes and the pink lips. He finally saw the face and his eyes opened wide when he realized whom it was. The woman who he tired to kill but for some reason couldn't and that person was that Green Lantern the one he heard be called Sam. Razor lifted his head and looked up into the ceiling.

"ROOAARR" he shouted, there was a knock at his door, and he quickly stood then saw Abyssma standing there. "What" he barked,

"I heard a commotion and came to investigate," replied Abyssma,

"What happens in my quarters is none of your damn business Abyssma," he snapped back then before another word could be spoken, he goes to slam the door but Abyssma's foot stops it from closing so he opens it back up. "Remove your from my doorway or I will remove it from you leg" he snarled.

"Threaten me all you want Razor, just know if you ever betray us I will kill you before you can blink" replied Abyssma before walking away. Razor was with rage then he slammed the door shut.

**Earth**

"And the Guardians refused to help him?" asked Shayera after John told her everything that has happened.

"What happens to Uncle Zane now?" asked Rex

"We're going to find him and help him get back," replied Sam with determination in her voice. There was a knock on the door leading out to the patio so everyone turned to see Superboy and Kilowog so Sam walks over and opens it to let them in. "What did you find out?" she asked,

"Atrocitus has joined forces with Sinestro and they coming to Earth" replied Superboy, Sam turns to face John who has the look of shock on his face then Superboy says, "Now that we know their plan it's time to prepare for the battle"

"And it's going to be the five of us" said John,

"Who's the fifth member?" asked Shayera then there was a knock on the front door so she opened it to the reveal the fifth and final member of the team Kaldur or as the public knows him Auqalad.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and check out the Origin stories**


	9. The Day Earth Was Attacked

**Well, here it is the second to final part in the end of Rise Of The New Red Lantern Arc. Enjoy this part and yes there is a good thing happening at the end so enjoy  
**  
**I don't own Green Lantern only Zane/Razor  
**

Chapter 9: The Day Earth Was Attacked

**Earth**

Razor followed his master along the combine team of Red and Yellow Lanterns including Sinestro. Each Red Lantern was paired with Yellow Lantern, Razor being placed with Sinestro too much of his distaste. Whenever Sinestro spoke to him, Razor ignored him not wanting to waste his breath on the Lantern. After finally having enough of Sinestro he spoke, "Save your breath for someone who gives a damn" Razor flew off only to stop when he heard Sinestro speak.

"Maybe I should go pay that female Lantern a visit" Razor shook his head then continued forward with Sinestro close behind him. Why he had to be paired this imbecile, but not was it a direct order from Atrocitus but something was nagging at him from the back of his mind. Razor was thinking about leaving Sinestro behind only for his ring to go off.

"This is Razor," he said into the ring,

"_Razor, report to base" _

"Yes Master" he responded then without a word to his "partner" he made his way back to the Red Lantern Base that they had stationed on Earth but what he didn't know was that he was being watched not by a Yellow Lantern but by Superboy now going by Superman and Aqualad or as he was now being called Aquaman.

"I hate covert missions," snarled Superman, even though he was going by his old mentors name, he was still the same as when he was going by Superboy. He was even still wearing the black tee with red S on it along with the blue jeans. He heard a small chuckle come from his friend on his right. "You know I hated doing these types of missions when we were part of the team" he growled.

"Even though we both older, you have not changed" replied Aquaman with a smirk, they both turned their attention to the Red Lantern but he was already gone when they did.

**Red Lantern Base**

Razor entered though the main chamber; he felt the prying eyes of the other Red Lanterns on him as he walked. He made his way to the planning room where his master and of course Abyssma. "Ah Razor, nice of you to join us" snarled Abyssma, Razor returned the glare to him.

"We were just going plans of attack, not only against the small team on Earth but also the Yellow Lanterns…. The attack on the Yellow Lanterns will be led by Abyssma, the team will consist of him, Antipathy and you" said Atrocitus. Both Lanterns knew better than to argue with their leader so they just nodded in response. Abyssma leaves the room and Razor goes to follow, "Razor…. A minute" called Atrocitus. Razor turns to face his master who says, "I have grown suspicious of Abyssma…. Fail or succeed with this mission…. Terminate him" Razor bows then turns and leaves the room.

Razor saw both Abyssma and Antipathy waiting for him, and then they start to move and of course as they were walking Antipathy dropped back to walk with him much to his annoyance. As soon as they came to an exit that's when he took off into the air following Abyssma of course, when they reached the Yellow Lantern base, Razor was the first to attack taking out the guards. Abyssma flew off to confront Sinestro while Razor and Antipathy dealt with the others. "Stupid foolish Lanterns" shouted a Yellow Lantern who flew right at Razor only for Razor to blast him backwards to the ground.

"YYYIIRRRAAA" came shout from Razor above, when he looks up he sees Hawkgirl bringing her mace down on him. He quickly puts a red orb around him to deflect the attack, she continues to beat down until she finally breaks though the hold and lands a hit to his stomach knocking him into a building. He hears another roar and this time he gets speared though the same building, he looks up to see Superman standing over him. Superman goes to punch him but Razor uses his quick reflexes and blasts him out though the hole that he had created. Razor stands and when he turns he sees Sam standing there.

He points his power ring at her but doesn't do anything, "Move out of my way" he snarls. She moves but not out of the way but towards him, his arm begins to shake fro some reason that he couldn't comprenend. He watches as she reaches out and begins to lower his arm, after lowering his arm she reaches up and pulls his head down to reveal his face. He tires to move away but she stops him and then reaches up thus grabbing his face. He goes to pull away but before he can Sam presses her lips to his, he pulls away and grips his head as whatever hold that was on his mind started to break.

Antipathy appears and uses her power ring to grip Sam and pull her away from him, Razor lets out loud roar as he continues to grip his head then suddenly he stands. He pulls the hood back over his head then turns to face the two lanterns. "NO!" he shouts making both Antipathy and Sam turn to face him. "She's mine" he growled then he flew up and took Sam from Antipathy's grip.

Sam tires to get out of his grip but she can't get loose, "Zane, please it's me… its Sam," she said with some tears starting to travel down her cheeks.

"Finish her Razor" comes Antipathy's voice from behind him,

"Zane?" says Sam

A "FINISH HER!" Antipathy with rage, Razor ignores both of them, as his mind is trying to fix some loose ends that. Razor looks up into Sam's eyes but when she looks into his, she sees that his eyes are no longer red but back to his brown.

"Zane?" she whispers and he responds with small smile on his face.

"What are waiting for?" came Antipathy's voice again from behind him.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	10. Zane Stewart Returns

**Hey what's up, it's Christmas Eve so I thought I'd give you guys a Christmas present in the form of a new Green Lantern chapter, this is also the last chapter in the Rise of the new Red Lantern Arc so enjoy! OH! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ASK YOU TO CHECK OUT MY NEW HERO FANFIC CALLED ARES.**

***I don't own Green Lantern only Zane and Sam  
**

Chapter 10: Zane Stewart Returns

Zane turns sharply around and blasts Antipathy with his power ring, the anger that he had felt against the Green Lanterns were gone and replaced with anger for the Red Lanterns for what they had done to him. He goes to attack again but nothing happens, the red aura surrounding him disappeared then the next thing he knew he was free falling downwards. "Oh come on!" he shouted as he was falling, before hitting the ground, he was caught and saw that it was Superman who had done it. "Well if it isn't my savior Superman" Zane said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut it" Superman replied with a growl, he let Zane down then flew off back into the sky. Zane looked around then thought to himself that if he couldn't help up in the sky then he was going to help down here. He took the Red Lantern ring off his finger and placed it in his jean pocket, he took off running then turned the corner and saw Natara helping a victim but she couldn't free the man's leg so he ran over and helped lift the object off the man's leg. They helped the man up then placing one arm around their shoulders helped him to a waiting ambulance.

Zane closed the doors then slapped the door telling the driver he was clear to leave, "Slick where the hell have you been for the pass five days?" she asked him but he didn't hear her for he was too busy looking around then he saw a woman who was pointing up so he looked up to see a young girl but what had caught his eye was the smoke coming out the window. He took of sprinting; he shoulder blocked the door opened then ran up the steps. He came to the door then without thinking he grabbed the handle but to his surprise it wasn't hot so he threw the door opened only to be blasted backwards by a force.

He clenched his chest in pain; he looked up to see the little girl walk out but then the girl changed into his former master and Red Lantern Atrocitus. "Somehow you broke my control over you… but don't worry soon you'll be back where you belong at my side" said Atrocitus with a smirk; the sound of footstep could be heard coming up the steps. Both men turned their attention to see Natara running up the last flight of steps but she immediately stops when she sees Atrocitus standing there and Zane lying on the ground.

Zane looked and saw that Atrocitus raise his arm to blast her with his ring so he jumped up then tackled him into the room.

**Oa**

The Guardians along with Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner where watching the events on Earth unfold. "Are we seriously not going to help them?" asked Kyle who was shocked to learn of the battle on his home planet, he was even more shocked after learning of Zane being brainwashed to join the Red Lantern Corps and that The Guardians had done nothing to save him.

The Guardians were silent then suddenly the Guardian known as Ganthet, who had recruited Kyle Rayner into the Lantern Corp but also the one who took Zane's ring lifted his hand in which he still held the ring and said, "Return to your owner", the ring along with Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner took off towards Earth to help their friends.

**Earth**

Zane goes flying backwards after once again Atrocitus blasted him in the chest, he waited for Atrocitus to come and end his life. He looked up just in time to see his former master point his ring at him but before he could blast Zane again he was knocked back by a green light. Zane snapped his head behind him to see Kyle Rayner. "I think this belongs to you," he said before tossing something to Zane, which he caught. He opened his palm and then smiled when he saw his old Green Lantern ring sitting in the palm of his hand.

Without hesitation he put the ring on his finger, he heard Atrocitus approach him from behind. Just as he put the ring on he was once again covered in his Green Lantern suit with the new addition of a green hood with a black trim. He spun around and blasted Atrocitus out the right of the building; Zane flew right at him tackling him to the roof of the opposite building. "Ah so the Guardians have returned your stolen ring" Atrocitus with growl then he said, "I guess there is now no use for you…. Time for you to die" he bashed Zane in the side of the head knocking him off of him. He goes to attack Zane again but Zane's brother John shows up just in time to save him.

"You handle Atrocitus…. I have someone else to deal with," Zane said before flying off in the opposite direction. He flew until he found the Red Lantern known as Abyssma fighting both Superman and Aquaman. He sees that Abyssma was about to land a blow to a down Aquaman so he blasted him backwards, he then flew at him and hit him with a shoulder block. "This is between me and you Abyssma," he snarled,

"Ah Razor…. Or should I say Zane" replied Abyssma who flew at Zane then took a swing at him only for Zane to duck then land an uppercut to his chin. Zane grabbed him then brought his knee up into his gut knocking the wind out of Abyssma, he then used his power ring and slammed Abyssma down on the ground then spun him around then threw him into the air, Zane flew into the air to met the falling Abyssma then using his power ring to form a hammer he bashed Abyssma in the chest making him hit the ground hard. Zane flew down to meet both Superman and Aquaman.

"It is good to have you back my friend," said Aquaman who placed his hand on Zane's shoulder,

"It's good to be back," replied Zane, the three then took off to check on John who was still in battle with Atrocitus. When they reached the spot of the battle they saw that John was holding his own against the Red Lantern Leader. Sam and Hawkgirl soon joined them. They watched as Atrocitus knocked John backwards and then was about to go for the killing blow when he was stabbed though the chest from behind. This was a shock to everyone, they all watched as Atrocitus' body fell forward to reveal his killer and it was Sinestro who had smile on his face.

"This is to the Green Lantern formally known as Razor…. I will return to Earth in six days and on that day we will battle and one of us will die"

**Thanks for reading**


	11. Back To Normal (Sort Of)

**Hello okay so I'm back with another chapter... now there are only five chapters left making Chapter 16 the final chapter when Zane faces off against Sinestro so enjoy this chapter.**

***I don't own Green Lantern Comics that goes to DC but I do own Zane Stewart and Natara**

Chapter 11: Back To Normal (Sort Of)

It's been one day since the Red and Yellow Lantern invasion on Earth, to say that things on Earth were normal would be an understatement as everyone in the city of Detroit knew of the impending battle between the Yellow Lantern Sinestro and Zane who returned to work after being missing for five days. Zane sat in the passenger seat while his partner Natara sat in the driver's seat, no word was spoken between the two for neither knew what to say to each other. He knew that she was still shaken up about what happened yesterday when she was almost killed by Atrocitus and then Zane saving her by tackling him before he could. Suddenly the ambulance came to sudden stop, "What's going on?" asked Zane, he turned to face Natara who was looking at him then she said,

"Zane… We need to talk" Zane looks around and notices that they were in the middle of the street so he says,

"Um… can we do it somewhere else like not in the middle of the street?" he takes a deep breath as she drives off then pulls into the parking lot of a local diner. They exit the ambulance then enter the diner taking the booth in the far back, Zane goes to say something but stops when a waitress comes and takes their drink orders. When she was gone Zane said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Things have…. Have been bugging me lately" she replied,

"Like what?"

"I guess it started the five days ago when you went missing… and then all of a sudden those Red and Yellow Lanterns showed up…. But the biggest thing is I was almost killed by that Red Lantern yesterday until you tackled him into the room which I thought was an idiot move by the way" when she stopped talking the waitress returned and placed their drinks then walked away. "I guess the thing that's bugging me is that yesterday during the battle I saw a Red Lantern with a hood…" Zane held his breath but she didn't noticed and continued, "blast another Red Lantern but then for some reason he could do anything and his suit disappeared making him fall but Superman caught him"

"That was trippy," said Zane who looked up and saw Natara glaring at him so he quickly said, "Sorry" so she went on,

"When I was trying to lift the cement block off the man's leg but couldn't then suddenly you appeared and helped… then when I tried to ask you where you've been you took off to save a little girl but instead of it being a little girl it was really that big Red…"

"Atrocitus"

"What?"

"His name is Atrocitus"

"Never mind…. The point is when I ran outside and looked up I saw a hooded figure in a Green Lantern suit emerged from the window…. I think that the Green Lantern was the Red Lantern who turned on his own…." Suddenly she stopped talking, which made Zane nervous so he said,

"Natara… what is it?"

"It was you wasn't it?"

"What?"

"The hooded Red Lantern then the hooded Green Lantern" Zane started laughing then said,

"Me? You think I'm a Green Lantern? Trust me when I tell you that I would never be picked to join them and that's because of my past" silence filled the air between the two of them, "Listen Natara…. Man this is really hard to say but I'm not a good guy," he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" she asked to which he replied,

"It started after my mother died…. I was eighteen so the year was 2010, anyways since I was all alone I started stealing but turned a leaf when met my current girlfriend Sam, we moved in together but I could never keep a job so I borrowed money from a loan shark the money ran out after three months… Sam got angry so she kicked me out but I won some money from some lottery tickets so I was able to pay the shark back but he still had Sam kidnapped…. She was saved by Green Lantern" again the two sat in silence then he said, "You're the first person I talked to about this"

Natara goes to say something when her pager goes off, "We have to go now" she said so they jumped up, Zane places money on the table then they exit the diner and hop into the ambulance.

When they arrived at the location, Zane and Natara jumped out of their seats. "You go help over there and I'll check inside" Zane says before taking off inside the building. "Is anyone in here?" he shouted as he stepped over a broke table, he stopped when he heard,

"Help me!" a woman's voice came from upstairs so he ran up the steps to the top floor. He turned the corner and came to a stop at a closed door, he reached out and then threw open the door only to get blasted backwards again. He looked up to see someone who he thought he'd never see again.

"Hello again Anitpathy" he growled

"Hello Traitor" she snarled back then shot at him with her power ring but he quickly rolled out of the way. His Green Lantern suit appeared on his suit along with the hood over his head, he blocked another attack then using his power ring he gripped her then slammed her into the wall. As she stood he used his power ring again to place her in the cage, she broke out then blasted him though the window making him hit the ground next the ambulance. He let out a hard groan then sat up, he turned his head to see people staring at him and along with Natara who's eyes grew wid.

Before anyone could say or do anything he shot into the air flying past the building but going in though the window in the back. He went back to the room but Antipathy was gone, suddenly he heard someone making their way up the steps so he powered down making his suit disappeared but when he did that's when he felt something warm on his body. He looked down to see that he was bleeding; He goes to say something when Natara appears in the doorway. "Zane are you… My god you're bleeding" she said then ran over to him but just as she reached him he pasted out on the ground.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to reveiw**


	12. Rise Of The New Star Sapphire

**HELLO everyone, first of all The Universe this story along with all of my DC stories take place on Earth-30 since my original Earth-32 is owned by DC Comics (Which I didn't own they did until I doubled checked the Universe DC had for their comics) so anyways I think the title says everything about what this chapter is about so enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Rise Of The New Star Sapphire

Natara pulled the ambulance into the hospital parking lot, then after getting Zane out of the back she pushed the stretcher though the door to the hospital. Doctors come rushing over, "What happened?" asked one of the doctors to which she replied,

"We were answering a call, I was taking care of a man who had stopped breathing while Zane headed into the building to see if anyone else needed help and when he didn't come back out I head in after him only find him bleeding from his stomach then I had to catch him before he hit the ground". The doctors told her to stay then moved him off to an large room down the hall, Natara walked over and sat down in a chair then remembered that she should contact his family so she ran back out to the ambulance and pulled out the black binder.

She flipped pages until she found what she was looking for; she grabbed her cell phone then dialed the number. The phone started to ring then a man's voice was heard on the other side, "Hello is this John Stewart?" she asked,

"_No this is his son Rex Stewart… can I ask who's calling?"_

"This is Natara Wilson…. I work with your uncle Zane and…"

"_What happened to my Uncle?"_

Natara told Rex everything that had happened then he told her that he and his parents would be there in three minutes. She hung up the phone then walked back inside the hospital, she grabbed a coffee from the machine then walked over and sat in the waiting area. She must've fallen asleep because she was shaken awake and when she looked up she saw a young boy and a man standing in front of her. "You must be Rex and John, he's in surgery now but other than that…. That's all I know," she said.

Both John and Rex took seats next to her, "Just to let you know I'm not leaving until I know something," she said. John looked at her and said,

"I know" just as he said that Zane's doctor came out from the behind the door, all three of them stood up just as he walked over to them. "How is he doing?" John asked him, the doctor pulled his mask down and said,

"Well whatever caused the bleeding wasn't still in him but we were able to stop the bleeding from becoming anything major and now's he's in recovery" just as the doctor spoke and walked away Sam came running up to them.

"How is he?" she asked,

"Well whatever caused the bleeding wasn't still in him but they were able to stop the bleeding from becoming anything major and now's he's in recovery" Rex replied,

Natara now knowing that Zane was okay and his girlfriend was here decided that it was time for her to leave. Without a word she stood up and walked away, as she walked she remembered now Zane shared his past life with her and that's when she realized that her and him were no longer just co-workers but friends. She walked outside then entered the ambulance, she started the engine then drove off hoping that she would get a call she turned the radio on. Her pager went off telling her to get to the local Lex Corp, not really wanting to go she drove over to the building.

She ran into the building straight to the front desk, "I got a call?" she asked the lady at the desk who looked at her confused. The lady picked up the phone and dialed a number and after for five minutes the lady hung up the phone and said,

"Sorry Ma'am but no one in this building made a 911 call" Natara looked at her confused then turned and left the building. She had just stepped outside when her pager went off again; she took off running since the building was only few blocks away. She didn't stop running when she reached the building as she threw open the door then ran up the steps to the top floor. She twisted the door handle then opened the door before stepping inside, the first thing she saw was a dark haired woman lying on the ground so she ran over to her.

The first thing she did was check the woman's pulse and she had one but it was normal, she looked the woman over and didn't see an physical wounds to her so she pulled out her cell phone for assistance since she didn't have the ambulance with her. She was about to push send when the woman's eyes shot open and her hand was around Natara's wrist. "Please don't be alarmed…." The woman said before sitting up, "My name is Carol Ferris and the page you received was from me as I was trying to contact you" she said as she was getting to her feet. Natara looked at her then said,

"You were trying to…. To contact me? Why?"

"I know your pain"

"What are you talking about?"

"The pain you feel when you can't be with the one you love"

"The last time I dated someone was six months ago so I doubt I'm feeling any pain" Natara said before turning and started walking away but stopped dead in her tracks when Carol said,

"I'm talking about the love you have for Zane Stewart" Natara turned to face her with confused look on her face. "You were the only one outside his family that he told about his past…. You loved how he trusted you enough to tell you and when he was attacked earlier today you stayed by his side until his girlfriend showed up then you remembered that you two could never be left the hospital" Carol said before a portal opened up behind her. She stuck out her hand and said, "Come with me and you will never feel that pain again"

Natara stared at her for a moment, _maybe she was right…. Maybe I do have hidden feelings for Zane_ she thought to herself and that's when she realized that she in fact loved Zane but then she realized that he had Sam and they would never be together so she took a hold of Carol Ferris' hand who was now wearing a purple suit. The two women stepped though the portal that closed behind them.

_To be Continued..._

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	13. The Fight For His Heart

**Hey so we're continuing with the Star Sapphire Arc, now the first fight between Sam Natara is going to be short but they're going to battle more than once. Anyways before you go on to read this chapter... I have an OC I created but as of right now don't know how to use him but if anyone is what's to use him then let me know and I'll send you his Bio.**

Chapter 13: The Fight For His Heart

**Zamaron**

Natara looked around as she stepped though the portal, the place was known, as Zamaron was beautiful. "Welcome Natara to Zamaron" said Carol, Natara walked forward then looked over the railing to see that the palace wasn't even on the ground but in mid-air. She turned just as Carol drew closer to her, "You see Natara everyone here is because in some way or form they have been hurt by someone they love.

"But that's just it…. Zane hasn't done anything to me" Natara replied,

"You mean he hasn't done anything to you yet" Carol said then held out something to Natara who took it; it was a violet power ring. "What would you say if I could help you get your revenge against Sam for I know for a fact that she is Green Lantern" Carol said, Natara stared at the ring in the palm of her hand then watched so Carol just walked away but stopped as a smiled crept upon her face. She spun around on her hell and said, "There's something else you should know my dear"

**Hospital- Detroit, Michigan **

Zane opened his eyes then sat up in his hospital bed, he looked around then down at to see that he was wearing a hospital gown. He moved the gown to see eight stitches on his right side, "What the hell happened to me?" he asked out loud. The door to his hospital room opened and in walked his brother, "Hey he said weakly"

"Man you look like shit," John said with a small smile on his face, Zane returned the smile then said,

"I feel like it too" since he didn't know exactly why he was in the hospital in the first place he decided to ask, "What the hell am I doing in here?"

"According to the Guardians you were attacked by Antipathy and during the fight she must've stabbed you in the gut during the fight without you noticing" John replied,

**Elsewhere**

Sam was walking down the street, she thought it felt weird that she wasn't having a training session with Kilowog right now but according to him she didn't need anymore training and was able to work by herself. She was so busy thinking to herself that she didn't see the purple portal open to the left of her then before she knew what was happening she being pulled though it.

**Zamaron**

"What could you possibly tell me to help me make up my mind?" Natara asked with confusion in her voice.

"About the fact that Zane lied to you earlier today when he said that he wasn't a Green Lantern when in fact he is" Carol replied then a purple orb appeared and started showing Natara everything about from Zane getting the ring the first time to him losing the ring to him becoming the new Red Lantern to him getting his Green Lantern power ring back. "You see he lied to you Natara, he is the Green Lantern you saw earlier today," she said.

Natara became somewhat angry and upset then without hesitation she placed the violet power ring on her ring finger and soon she was covered in a violet suit with a purple hood. "What happens now?" asked Natara, Carol smiled at her then snapped her fingers a purple crystal appeared in the middle of the room. She snapped her fingers again then the crystal disappeared revealing none other than Sam who was now wearing her Green Lantern suit.

Sam let out a long groan as she got to her feet; she looked up to see two women in violet Lantern suits staring at her so she said, "Where the hell am I"

"Welcome Sam to Zamaron, the place where you will fight for the one you and…" Carol turns to face Natara, "her love the one known as Zane Stewart"

**Hospital- Detroit, Michigan**

Zane reached over and grabbed his power ring before slipping on his finger, "Sam are you there?" he said but he didn't get a reply. "Kilowog come in," he said,

"_I hear you loud and clear buddy"_

"Hey is Sam with you?"

"_Negative, she's done with her…. this isn't good"_

"What's wrong?"

"_It's Sam…. The Star Sapphires have her"_

A shocked expression came over Zane, he then ripped his IV out of his arm, "Zane what the hell do you think your doing?" John said in alarm but Zane ignored him and got out of bed. He made his way over to the window then slid it open, he climbs then jumps out the window and instead of falling his Green Lantern suit with the hood over his head appeared along with the green aura allowing him fly up into space. He kept flying without stopping using his Power Ring to track Sam's location.

**Zamaron**

Natara and Sam circled each other, Natara was the first to attack as she shot at Sam but she duck then rolled out of the way. Sam returned fire with a blast from her power ring after using it form a gun; Natara didn't know what she was really doing so she moved to the side then blasted Sam again this time hitting her mark in Sam's stomach knocking her backwards. Sam had enough of this so she bolted at Natara and tackled her to the ground; they began to roll around the ground **(Sorry about writing this but it's only the first fight so lay off this is hard enough to write as it is so sorry if it disappoints but they do battle again). **The fight between the women stopped when the door to the room came blasting in, a green hooded figure appeared.

"Well if it isn't the liar known as Zane Stewart" said Carol, this caught the attention of both Sam and Natara. Anger rose inside Natara so she quickly blasted Sam away then stood up,

"You… You lied to me" she said, Zane looked at her confuse because since the hood hid her face he didn't know that it was Natara that stood in front of him. "You said because of your past that you couldn't be the Green Lantern," she added and that's when it hit him, he pulled his hood down and said,

"Natara?" he watched as she pulled her hood down as well to reveal her face, "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked her to which she replied,

"I realized something…. I realized that I have feelings for you but we cannot be if you're with her," she then pointed to Sam who was now standing. "But I felt even more betrayed when I found out that you lied to me now I understand that you needed to keep your identity as Green Lantern a secret but I felt betrayed because you…." She stopped then realized something, "What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a stupid spoiled brat…." Suddenly she stops again and her expression on her face changed from happiness to anger.

"Natara… are you okay?" he asked her,

"NO I AM NOT OKAY!" she replied then turned to attack Sam but before either woman could attack each other Zane lifted up his power ring and captured both of them in cages.

"ENOUGH!"

_To be continued…_

**Thanks for reading **


	14. That's Going To Be Hard

**What's up everyone? first off in response to Gust who asked if I was going to introduce a new Blue Lantern your question is sort of answered in this chapter but the answer to your question won't be answered until the sequel to this story which won't be up until... well I let you know after Chapter 16 which is the last chapter meaning you only have two chapters left so there you go.**

***ATTENTION READERS: I HAVE CREATED A FORUM CALLED DC UNIVERSE 30 WERE YOU CAN SEE THE LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE BEING WRITTEN FOR THE UNIVERSE BUT I NEED SOME HELP SPREADING THE WORD ABOUT MY STORIES SO PLEASE LET OTHERS KNOW ABOUT MY FORUM, COMMUNITY AND STORIES THANKS FOR THE HELP IN ADVANCE.  
**

***I don't own Green Lantern only Zane Stewart, Sam and Natara Wilson**

Chapter 14: That's Going To Be Hard

Zane stared at the two women he had locked in cages, "This who fight is stupid and pointless" he turned his attention to were Carol still stood. "And you…. What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell do you think Hal would say if he saw what you were doing?" he said with glare, she let out short hard laugh then said,

"What would he care? He's too busy off saving the world to care about me anymore so you can shut your mouth" it shocked Zane that she had no clue about Hal's death at the hands of Sinestro. He couldn't that he would have to be the one to break the news to her about her former lover.

"I hate to break the sad news to you Carol but Hal Jordan is dead" he said, shock came over Carol. "He was killed by Sinestro… the same man I have to meet in two days on Earth…. The man I have to battle but instead of preparing myself like I wanted... No Antipathy attacks me then I find out that you kidnapped my girlfriend so she can fight my partner? To win my heart? You must be out your damn mind there is no fight to win my heart so has far I see no has my heart and no one deserves it" he added before releasing Sam and Natara from their prisons. He pulls his hood back over his head then flies off leaving the three girls behind.

He kept flying until he reached Oa, has much as he hated being here cause he was still mad at the Guardians from taking his ring away but he need to talk to Kilowog. He just landed when none other than Guy Gardener appeared in front of him. "And the day just keeps getting worse" Zane muttered under his breath, he looked up to see Gardner was still there so he said, "What do you want Guy"

"Oh come on Stewart… I just came here to say I was sorry for being such an ass" Guy replied, Zane rolled his eyes then walked past Guy so he could go find Kilowog but stopped when he heard Guy say, "So I heard you and your girl called it quits which means I can make my move on her now" before he could react Zane spun around and punched Guy square in the jaw making hit the ground. He stood over him with his fists clenched in anger but instead of continue the beating that he knew Guy deserved he turned and walked away because he wasn't going to low himself to Guy's level.

Zane walked over and found Kilowog talking to the other Earth Green Lantern in Kyle Rayner. "Hey guys" he said when he reached them making them both look at him. Kyle was the one who spoke first,

"I can see you had a talk with Guy" Zane let out a small chuckle then said,

"If you mean his jaw had a meeting with my fist as a talk then…. Yeah we had a talk," the three lanterns all laughed, Kyle excused himself so Zane could talk to Kilowog alone. "I found out why Sam was taken by the Star Sapphires," he said,

"Why?" asked Kilowog to which Zane replied,

"So she could fight my partner Natara to…. Win my heart"

"Why would she have to face Natara?"

"I guess Natara has feelings for me but it doesn't matter I just want you to let you know that I won't be on Oa for a while" Zane responded before flying off back towards Earth. He had just entered Earth's atmosphere when he heard a beeping sound coming from his ear, that's when he remembered that Batman had gave him a earpiece so they could communicate with each other. "Lantern here" he said,

"_Lantern… Batman, I know you have to deal with Sinestro soon but when your done I could use your help in Gotham against King and his Royal Flush Gang"_

"I've always wanted to visit Gotham just now under those standards but hey of course I'll help you out" Zane replied,

"_Good see you in two days… Batman out"_

Zane turned his communicator off then flew off to his brother's apartment, just as he reached the apartment two figures in Red Lantern suits appeared. He knew who they were, "Anti…. Remind me to thank you for the stab wound…." He turned his face the other Red Lantern and said, "Abyssma… how's the nose holding up?" Zane smiled at the last comment, which pissed Abyssma off more than he already was.

"You will pay traitor!" Abyssma cried as he flew at Zane, Zane moved out of the way then landed an elbow in the back of Abyssma's head then he turned his attention to Antipathy who was seemed to waiting for something to happen so Zane looked back at Abyssma. Zane knew he was surrounded; fortunately Abyssma made the first move but as he moved towards Zane he suddenly stopped. "I can't move…." He growled with rage, to answer Abyssma's predicament a blue hooded figure appeared next to Zane.

"Um…. Who are you?" Zane asked the new arrival, the person reached up and removed his or her hood to reveal none other than Miss Martian. "Miss Martian? What are you doing here?" he asked her to which she replied,

"I was on my way to Gotham to help Batman with something when saw this so I thought I'd give you a helping hand" Zane smiled then said,

"Thanks" the two heroes turned to face their respected foe, Zane against Abyssma and Miss Martian against Antipathy. Zane went at Abyssma, both of their rings glowing as the two Lanterns collided with each other. Neither Lantern could land a blow with their power rings, as they would block each other's moves. Miss Martian was having more success against Antipathy, as she was able to use her powers and invisibility to her advantage. Miss Martian made quick work Antipathy then she turned to watch the battle between Zane and Abyssma.

"Give it up Abyssma…. I'm not going to let you win so I say we end this now whatcha say Aby?" Zane said with a smile to which Abyssma replied,

"Yes…. Let's", using his power ring to form two boxing gloves on his hands he flew at Abyssma where the two foes began to exchange blows as if they were in a fist fight. Zane landed a right to the side of Abyssma's face then he brought his knee up into Abyssma's gut making him bend over forwards. Zane went for another move but Abyssma moved out of the way and landed a roundhouse kick to Zane's head making him fly backwards.

Zane shook his head then looked right at Abyssma who flew at him again, Zane was ready as he landed a perfectly landed uppercut straight to his foe's jaw making him go straight up into the air. Zane went after him then using his green power ring he formed a big hammer and slammed it down hard on top of Abyssma making him fall to the ground, which resulted him making a large crater in the street. Zane let out hard deep breath, he turned to face Miss Martian and said, "You can head off to help Batman…. I got this" without allowing her to respond he flew down and landed on the ground just as Abyssma stood. Both enemies stared at each other not moving an inch, both men had their power rings ready to go and everyone who was on the sidewalks or in their cars stopped to watch.

Rex who needed some fresh air stepped outside of his parent's apartment building, he noticed that everyone seemed focused on something so he followed the nearest person's gaze to the middle of the street. His eyes widen when he saw his uncle Zane in an old fashion stand off with a Red Lantern, he pulled out his cell and called upstairs.

"_Hello?" _

"Mom… you need to look outside right now" he said into the phone, he waited for her to do so and that's when he heard the cut of the connection. He kept his eyes on his uncle while he put his phone back into his pocket. Rex suddenly sensed something so he looked up to see two blue figures making their way down. He squinted his eyes and that's when he recognized them as the Blue Lanterns Saint Walker and Brother Warth. "What the hell are Blue Lanterns doing here now?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

Zane and Abyssma looked up just as the two Blue Lanterns appeared, "Leave Abyssma and take Antipathy with you" Brother Warth said with a small hint of annoyance in his voice. Everyone watched as Abyssma flew up into the air then after grabbing Antipathy he left Earth's atmosphere.

"Not that I don't mind the help but what are you doing here on Earth" Zane said after a short while, Brother Warth goes to answer but Zane cuts him off by saying, "Wait not here somewhere more secure" Zane and the two Blue Lanterns flew off leaving the city of Detroit behind them. They came to a stop on the roof of an abandoned car factory, "Now I'll ask again what brings two Blue Lanterns here to Earth?" he asked again.

"We're for the one called Natara Wilson," replied Brother Warth, Zane became interested instantly so he asked,

"What do you want with her?" to which Saint Walker replied by saying,

"She has been chosen as the next Blue Lantern" Zane let out a short chuckle then said,

"Um… well that's going to be kind of hard cause as of right now Natara Wilson is on Zamaron cause she was recruited by Carol Ferris as the new Star Sapphire" both Blue Lanterns looked at him with a confused look and as if he could read their minds he said, "I know this cause I just came from there".

"Then we must go to Zamaron…. And you will come with us" Saint Walker said, Zane shut his eyes then said,

"Oh… Joy"

**haha looks like our boy has to head back to Zamaron to help out Blue Lanterns Saint Walker and Brother Warth in finding Natara who was supposedly picked as the new Blue Lantern but she's a Star Sapphire? anyways Chapter 15 should be up soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	15. Picking Sides Isn't Always Easy

**Hello everyone, anyways earlier today I found out this story had got deleted but thankfully another author by the name of RonRon10 told me about the recovery tab under Publish so I was able to recover all of my stories that were deleted, the only ones I didn't recover and instead re-posted were Batman Begins and Green Lantern: The First Flight as I wanted to fix my spelling and grammar errors so anyways enjoy this chapter for it's the second to last one.**

***I don't own Green Lantern, only Zane, Sam and Natara**

Chapter 15: Picking Sides Isn't Always Easy

**Zamaron**

Zane hated this; he didn't want to be back here after everything he went though here with Sam, Natara and Star Sapphire. The three lanterns landed on the world and were instantly surrounded by Star Sapphires, Zane got into a defensive position but the hand of Saint Walker on his shoulder calmed him down. "We are here for the one called Natara Wilson" Saint Walker said a calm voice, which only made Zane roll his eyes. They didn't have to wait long as Carol and Natara appeared. "Natara Wilson you have been chosen as the next Blue Lantern" Saint Walker said, Carol laughed then said,

"Your too late Saint Walker as Natara has chosen to be the new Star Sapphire and you can thank your Green Lantern friend there for that" Zane could feel the eyes of Saint Walker and Brother Warth on him and he ignored them so he stepped forward but was stopped by two Star Sapphires. "I don't think so Zane…. After your last visit you are no longer welcome here besides shouldn't you be back on Earth with Sam" Carol said with a hint of anger in her voice, Zane growled then said,

"You leave her out of this…. Listen I don't want to be here but for some reason blue boys behind me said I had to be so ask them"

"He's here because he is the reason why she has the hope she has" Brother Warth answered to both him and Carol. "So how about we be civil and let these two talk as he will be able to help her really decided which side she wants to be on," he added. Carol nodded her head then waved her hand to which both Zane and Natara were escorted by four Star Sapphires to a separate room away from everyone. Neither person said a word to each other, Zane walked back and forth waiting for her to say something but then when she didn't he did.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he said, she was quite which starting to piss him off. "What did he mean but I give you hope?" he asked a little more calmer and this time she replied,

"When…. You told Carol about how that Sinestro guy killed that Hal Jordan person and how you'll have to fight him…. I had become scared that I might lose you but then I remember the day Earth was attacked by the Red and Yellow Lanterns and how you saved my life and so I became hopeful that you would survive your battle against Sinestro"

"Then leave the Star Sapphires and join the Blue Lanterns" Zane replied, she shook her head and said,

"It's not that simple Zane"

"Why not?" he asked her to which she replied,

"Cause I still love you but I know that I will never have you because your with Sam and so I belong with here with the Sapphires" Zane closed his eyes an rubbed his temple with his index and middle fingers. Zane yanked his hood off his head so he could stare straight into her eyes and she could do the same to him. He walked over to her so he was standing right in front of her, biting his lip as he thought then to his and her surprise he reaches up and grabs her face. "Zane…. Zane what…. What are you doing?" she asked with confusion in her voice then to add more confusion he pressed his lips to hers.

He pulls away from her, "Zane what the hell was that?" she asked still in confusion, Zane didn't reply at first. He walked away then said,

"I don't know…. Anyways listen I'm not going to tell which side to choose cause it's not my decision to make, but let me say this… the Sapphires recruit members to their Corps people who are in love someone but will never have that person which means they weren't meant to be together now I'm not saying that we're not or are meant to be together but called me old fashion but I'd rather leave that up to destiny". He didn't wait for her to reply as he turned and left the room, he walked out to see Saint Walker, Brother Warth and Carol.

"Well?" Brother Warth asked, Zane walked right past them but then stopped and turned his head slightly.

"It's out of our hands and in hers" he replied before shooting off into space, he kept flying until he was nearing Earth but suddenly stopped when his ring went off, "Zane here" he said,

"_Zane… where the hell are you?" _

"John chill out… I'm on my way back to Earth…." Zane started to say but was soon cut off by John,

"_Damn it Zane…. Sinestro is here, Shayera, Sam and I won't aren't going to last long against him so you need to get back here NOW!" _

"Hang on bro… I'm on my way" Zane shot towards with such velocity that he reached the atmosphere in a matter of minutes. He didn't stop until he reached his brother and stepsister's apartment; he came to a stop when he saw that half of the building. He moved closer and entered the damaged area, everything was in ruins but for some reason he couldn't see his brother, Shayera, Sam or Rex. "JOHN…. SHAYERA…. SAM…. REX! Where are you?" he walked though the heavily damaged area but couldn't find anyone. He stopped when he heard movement from behind him; he turns and then uses his power ring to lift the large cement block.

He throws the cement block to the side then moved over to see that it was his nephew Rex that was under it. He ran over and crouch down next to his injured nephew, "Shit… Rex are you okay?" he asked. Rex coughed and a weak breath said,

"We didn't see it coming… we were all having lunch when the side of the wall was blasted in knocking us back. Sam and Dad went off to fight him while mom grabbed her mace then went off to meet them" Rex's eyes closed, fearing the worse Zane quickly checked his pulse and let out a sign of relief when he felt that he was still alive.

"Welcome home Stewart"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	16. The Final Battle

**Hello everyone, sorry for the slow update but here is the second to final chapter and I have to say there is a some sad things in this chapter and hopefully you don't hate me for what happens but something had to fuel Zane to fight Sinestro.**

***I don't own Green Lantern only Zane Stewart, Sam and Natara**

**P.S. Sliverfox if your reading this No Mr. Jones will not take over for Sinestro as he is only a minor character and not a main character meaning he won't be heard from again.**

Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Zane stood then after pulling his hood back over his head he turned to face the owner of the voice. It was Sinestro, "If you want your brother, his wife and your girlfriend then follow me," he said before turning and flying off. Without thinking Zane took off after him, they didn't come to a stop until they came to the roof of the old abandon car factory, Zane landed and that's where he saw Sam was dangling from a crane on one side while John and his wife were dangling from a crane on the other side. "You thought this was going to be easy? You have enough time to save either your girlfriend or your brother and his wife" Sinestro said then using his power ring he cut the ropes.

Zane launched himself off the roof and caught John and his wife then flew around to the other side of the building to save Sam but stopped when she was no where to be seen. A blue figure appeared next to Zane, he turns his head and is shocked to see none other than Natara floating next to him. "Natara…. You're…. you're a Blue Lantern? You did it" he said, she nodded then he said, "Take my brother and his wife back to their apartment were you'll find my nephew… please take them to the hospital."

"I will" she responded, she took John and Shayera then turned to fly but then stopped and turned to face him. "Zane… I'm sorry about everything I've put you though the last two days" she then flew off with him watching her. He let out a breath then flew up to see Sinestro waiting for him but what really caught Zane's eye was that Sinestro was holding Sam in his arm.

"Let her go" Zane snarled at him, Sinestro let out deep laugh then a sword appeared in his hand. "If you hurt her I swear to god I will make you pay with your life" Zane said but before Zane could do anything Sinestro brought the sword up and stabbed Sam though the stomach. "NNNNOOOOO!" Zane shouted in rage and anger, he watched as Sam's body fell to the ground. Two swords appeared in Zane's hands, the blades pointed backwards** [1]**. He flew at Sinestro with anger, he swung the sword at Sinestro but it was blocked then Sinestro kicked him backwards then slashed his chest knocking him to the ground. Zane felt the anger rise up inside of him, a red glow emulated from his pocket. Zane's old Red Lantern ring floated up and into the air, Zane reached out and grabbed the ring then placed it on his left ring finger.

Zane's Green Lantern suit sudden became a mix of Green and Red, for the first time in Lantern history there was Lantern wearing a red and green uniform. Zane stood, in one hand he had green sword while the other held a red sword. "You pissed off the wrong person," Zane growled then he launched himself at a surprised, Zane began swinging wildly, which threw Sinestro off guard. Zane slashed Sinestro's right arm then left leg making the Yellow Lantern fall to the ground on both knees. Zane grabbed him then flew off and kept going until he slammed Sinestro against the wall of the building. Zane raised the red sword into the air with the blade pointed right at Sinestro's neck.

"Please…. I'm sorry, I…. I know what it's like to lose a love one, I once had a wife who was killed because of my actions" Sinestro said with sorrow in his eyes, Zane ignored what he had said then said,

"YOU TOOK AWAY THE WOMAN I LOVED!" Zane raised the sword was about to bring it down but suddenly a blue lasso appeared wrapped around his wrist stopping him from landing the killing blow. He looked behind his shoulder to see Natara. "Let me go…. He deserves to die!" Zane snarled, Natara floated next to him, "He killed Sam…. He deserves to die," he said quietly so only she could hear. She placed a hand on his shoulder then said,

"Killing him won't bring Sam back, do you think this is what she would want you to do?" Zane thought about what she was saying, she was right about Sam would never forgive him for taking a life. The red Sword disappeared then Zane landed a punch to Sinestro's jaw knocking him out cold. Zane still gripping Sinestro flew up into space and headed straight towards Oa.

Every Lantern and Guardian looked up as Zane entered the atmosphere, he landed then threw the knocked out Sinestro to the feet of the Guardians. Two lanterns appeared and took Sinestro off towards the holding cell; the crowd dispersed leaving only Zane, Kilowog and Kyle. "You did it Zane… you captured…" Kyle started to say but stopped when he saw the look on Zane's face, "Zane… what's wrong man?" he asked to which Zane replied,

"He killed Sam… I wanted to kill him but if… if Natara hadn't shown up then I would've" Zane went quite then he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned to see it belong to Kilowog. "This fight with Sinestro made me think of something" he said looking at the ground.

"What was that Zane?" Kilowog replied, Zane took a deep breath then said,

"Maybe… Maybe I'm not cut out at being a Green Lantern, I mean being a Lantern your suppose to protect not only the world but the ones you love as well and I failed to do so when Sinestro killed Sam" Both Kilowog and Kyle stood in shock at what Zane had just said. Before either Kilowog or Kyle could say anything Zane shot up into the air leaving the atmosphere of Oa going back to Earth. He flew to the hospital where John, Rex and Shayera were being held. He took both Red and Green rings off his fingers then entered the hospital. He saw Natara sitting in the waiting room, when she saw him she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck catching him in a hug. When she pulled away she saw the look on his face, "Sam is…. She's dead Sinestro killed her and I couldn't save her" he said then took his ring out.

He walked past Natara and entered the room that his brother was in, John was smiling when he first saw his brother then it faded when he saw the look on Zane's face. "Sinestro killed Sam and I failed to save her" he said then placed his ring on the table next to his brother, "You were right…. I'm not the right choice in being a Green Lantern" Zane said before turning and facing the door. He was about to leave when John stopped him, Zane turned to face his brother and said, "There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind" he pulled his arm from John's grip then walked out of the room.

**[1] This is a reference to Star Wars Character Galen Marek a.k.a. Starkiller (My favorite character of all time)**

**Thanks for reading, I promise the real final chapter will be up soon thanks again for reading and please review.**


	17. Revelations

**Hello everyone, now this is the final chapter of this story but that does not mean this will be the last time you'll see Zane as if you will see below after you read the chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Revelations

Zane stood in front of the casket that held Sam, just staring at her body made him have mixed emotions of hurt, anger and sadness. Zane looked up and around to everyone who had shown up to Sam's funeral. He saw his brother John, Shayera, Rex, Natara, Kilowog, Kyle Rayner, Connor Kent a.k.a. Superman, Kaldur a.k.a. Aquaman, Megan a.k.a. Miss Martian and then two people he didn't recognize. An older man who was wearing a black suit and sporting a black cane, the man next to him was the same age as Zane. He was about the same height, had sandy brown hair and wore sunglasses to hide his eyes.

Zane leaned over to his brother and said, "Do you know those two?" John looked up and saw whom he was talking about then said,

"The older one his Bruce Wayne…. A friend and I think the other one is an assistant of his" the ceremony finished and everyone came over and said their condolences to Zane. He was the only family Sam had left since she lost her parents six years earlier, Zane was staring out at the lake as it was near the cemetery were Sam was being laid to rest. He felt a presence next to him so he turned to see the sandy brown haired man from earlier.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said, Zane didn't say anything at first then said,

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but who are you?" the man chuckled then said,

"Actually we've met before except then I was wearing my costume and we took down Lex Luthor" Zane's eyes widen then spun around and went to speak only for the man to hold up his hand and say, "Yes I was him but keep that to yourself."

"Who else knows?" Zane asked,

"Oh you know, your brother, Shayera, Bruce, Connor, Kaldur and Megan" the man replied then said, "Oh I'm Nate by the way" he stuck out his hand and Zane shook it as he still couldn't believe that he was meeting Batman. "Say your brother told me about how you gave up your power ring" Nate said and Zane's eyes darkened at the mention of the ring.

"Are you going to try and convince me to be GL again?" Zane asked, he waited for Nate to say yes but was shocked when he said,

"Actually no…. You see I was in the same place you are right now…" Nate took his sunglasses off to reveal his blue eyes. "It was during the whole Arkham City fiasco, my mother was murdered right in front of me by Joker and then after a hard fought battle against my enemy then known as Quick Strike he impaled himself on my sword then revealed to me that he was my father after seeing my parents die in front of my eyes I gave up being a hero"

"What made you come back?" Zane asked with sudden interest, Nate chuckled then said,

"I was at lunch with my then girlfriend Maya, she told me about how the original Batman failed to save a man from falling into a vat of acid, she then told me that I can't allow one mistake stop me from making sure no one else goes though what I went though ." Zane let out a small laugh then became serious and was about to say something when again Nate cut him off and said, "No I didn't want revenge on Joker for killing my mother because I knew Joker was going to pay when he faced Batman and Yung Ice, I was so upset that my mother was dying in my arms that I didn't care for revenge because I knew that it wouldn't have solved anything."

Zane looked down and seriously thought about what Nate had just said to him then looked up only to see that Nate was gone which brought a small smile to his face. He turned back to face the small lake, he reached into his pocket then pulled out the Red, Yellow and Green Lantern rings. He stared at it then felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned to see his brother, "Hey" he said then turned his attention back to the rings. "You know…. The one person who I never thought I would talk to when we weren't suited up was the only actually knows what I'm going though," Zane said.

"So what are you going to do?" John asked him, Zane didn't respond at first but it was pretty clear to John what his choice was. John patted his brother on the shoulder then started walking away then stopped when he saw Natara coming towards them. She stopped then looked at John who nodded at her then walked off leaving her with Zane.

Zane looked up and saw her, "You want to know something that's funny? When I went back home I was offered a Yellow Power Ring, it was from Sinestro's Corps. All because I put fear into Sinestro" he said, she stared at him but then he continued, "Batman was right…. One failed save can't stop you from saving millions of others" he said without looking at her.

"What are you saying Zane?" she asked him with an raised eyebrow, he looked up at her then smiled and said,

"I'm saying that the hooded emerald knight is back" Zane placed his green power ring back into his pocket leaving the red and yellow ring still in his palm. "Now what to do with these…." He said holding the rings up so she could see as well.

"Well you have two options…. Keep them or get rid of them," she said, Zane nodded his head in agreement. She was right and he knew what he had to do so he clenched his hand into a fist then threw the rings out into the lake make a small splash. Zane turned to face her to see that she was smiling; he also noticed that they were the last ones so he took his Green power ring back out and placed it on his ring finger. Once again his body was covered in a green and black lantern suit with a black with green trim hoodie covering his head. "Now if you excuse me…. I'm needed into Gotham," he said before shooting off into the air leaving Natara watching as he flew off.

**Thanks for reading everyone I mean it, I had fun writing this story so for more info on when you can see Zane again see below...**

**Zane Stewart will return in...**

**Chapters 19 and 20 of Batman Beyond**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us (Will appear in Games/Injustice: Gods Among Us section)**

**Rise of The Manhunters (Sequel)**


	18. Answering Questions

Hello everyone, I would like to answer some questions that Sliverwolf has been asking.

Will there be romance between natara and zane

Yes a Romance is possible but it won't be explored until Rise of the Manhunters.

Possibly a new yellow or red lantern enemy for zane in rise of the manhunters

There are many possible new Yellow and Red Lanterns to be an enemy of Zane only time will tell

3. When will you write rise of the manhunters

Once I finish my **Batman Beyond** fic which Zane is featured in the last two chapters, I will upload a new Fic featuring the Justice League Beyond called **Injustice: Gods Among Us **then when that finishes I will start the new Batman Beyond story along with Rise of the Manhunters.

For Story updates follow me on twitter Dakilla32


End file.
